


Out to Sea

by Movielover52



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Clydeland (side), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, M/M, Mer Hux, Slow Build, a hint of Thranto, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movielover52/pseuds/Movielover52
Summary: A hundred years ago, a lord's son was lured to the sea by a mermaid and was never seen again. Now a mermaid has appeared once more, and she seems to have her sights set on Kylo. As the mermaid promises Kylo a better life under the sea but can he trust her? If what she is saying is true, then Kylo needs to decide between paradise and his family.Based off the bookForbidden Sea.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tagged it as slow build, because it will be a few chapters before Kylo and Hux even meet and a few more to develop their romance. Hope you all enjoy!

 

_One hundred years ago, young Lord Clyde Logan disappeared from the shores of Chandrila  Island. Legend had it that an  enchanting  melody of a mermaid lured him  from his bed to  the rocks by the ocean where he met his fate. There  have  been several versions of what happened that night, but they all describe the mermaid as an alluring creature. Her skin was a dark shade of green and  h ad  eyes as black as the starry night.  Her voice sounded like  it came from an angel. The  creature of the sea dragged Clyde down t o  t he  deep depths of the sea, and  neither  of them  w ere  ever seen again. _

~~\------------------------------------------------~~  


 

     It was raining profusely that night, and the wind came in huge gusts. Normally, Kylo wouldn't be out by the ocean this late, especially during a storm, but he had to find his younger cousin Rey. His mother and uncle were looking in the woods and even in the town, but Kylo had a strong feeling that she would be somewhere along the shore. Rey was just about eight years younger than Kylo, who was roughly eighteen, and she often went to the ocean when she was troubled. It was one thing they both had in common.  

      _She knows not to go out here_ _at this time_ _of night especially during a storm!_  

Kylo trudged across the sand, and his shoulder-length hair was constantly blowing into his face. It was difficult for him to see, but he could make out something on top of one of the rocks. As he got closer, he saw that it was indeed his cousin, and she was unconscious. The waves were crashing up against the rocky edge as Kylo tried climbing up, careful not to lose his footing. He began to hear singing that could best be described as beautiful yet eerie. The winds died down a bit, and Kylo could hear it more clearly. He was almost entranced by the haunting melody, but he noticed that it seemed to come from Rey's direction. Kylo could feel a new sense of determination to reach her quickly before she was lost to the sea.  

     The large rocks were close together, so it was easy to go across them. When Kylo reached her, he saw that her skin was pale and felt cold. She appeared to be completely drenched, and if he didn't get her home, then she would freeze to death. He blamed himself for this. If it wasn't for him getting into a stupid argument with his uncle, Rey would not be here like this. He looked out to the ocean and saw something poke out of the water. It was a figure of something, but Kylo couldn't figure out what it was exactly. 

      _Were they the one whose voice I heard? Did the waves knock them into the water? I should help them, but I need to get Rey to safety first._  

     Kylo picked his cousin up and started to make his way back across the rocks, but he felt something grab his ankle. He looked down and saw that it was the person in the water. Upon a closer look, he noticed that the person was a woman, and not only that, but her skin was a dark emerald color. The ears were pointy, and her eyes were as dark as the night sky. Her hair was black, and it was pulled back except for a lone braid hanging on the side; there was a silver crown containing several pearls on her head. She appeared to be wearing a white, sleeveless tunic, and across her neck was an elegant necklace with a small nautilus shell hanging in the middle. It was the prettiest shell Kylo had ever laid eyes on. There were several bracelets composed of pearls on the wrist that currently had a hold on him. 

     Kylo tightened his hold on Rey when she almost slipped out of his grasp. Curiously, the woman in the sea had let go, but when he almost made it off the rocks, she suddenly took hold of his right wrist and yanked. Kylo looked down and realized what she was; the woman that took hold of him once more was, in fact, a mermaid. Many people on the island would say they didn't believe in such mythical sea creatures, but their hearts were still laced with fear if the name was so much as even mentioned. Kylo knew that he had to get out of there and fast, so he tried to yank his arm away. 

     "Let go!" Kylo bellowed, hoping the mermaid could understand and would listen to his demand. He tried pulling his arm free again and almost succeeded, but she held on. Her nails dragged along his skin, leaving fresh scratch marks. 

     There was some shouting heard from the distance, which distracted the mermaid, and it gave the opportunity for Kylo to free himself from her grasp. He looked in the direction of the shouting, and as it grew louder, he could hear that it was his Uncle Luke. He looked back to the mermaid, and she just smirked at him before she went under the water. Kylo was confused for a second but quickly focused his attention back on Rey. He got off the rocks and ran towards his uncle. 

  "Ben? You found her! Is she all right?" Luke asked, his voice filled with concern for his young daughter.  

     "She's unconscious, but she's okay. Everything's okay," Kylo responded. Normally, he would correct people when they called him by the wrong name, but he knew now was not the time. Kylo passed Rey to his uncle, and as they began their walk back to their small cottage, Kylo blacked out. 

~~\-----------------------------------------------------~~

 

      _The sea_ _didn't feel freezing, but there was_ _also_ _no warmth_ _in it_ _either._ _Kylo_ _was swimming towards something_ _,_ _but he wasn't sure_ _where he was going. Any other person would have been worrying about the lack of oxygen, but he found himself able to breathe easily in the water._ _The_ _sunlight broke through the surface of the water_ _that allowed_ _him to see_ _around him_ _. He knew he should turn around and return to his family, but something urged him to continue forward._ _Kylo_ _began to see a figure floating in the distance, and as he got closer, he noticed_ _that it was a man who wasn't quite a man. Closer observation revealed the man to be a merman. Instead of feeling fear,_ _Kylo_ _felt a sense of_ _familiarity_ _. The merman turned towards_ _Kylo_ _, and_ _Kylo_ _saw that_ _the man_ _was the most gorgeous creature_ _—_ _even though_ _h_ _e_ _c_ _o_ _u_ _l_ _d_ _n_ _'_ _t_ _m_ _a_ _k_ _e_ _o_ _u_ _t_ _t_ _h_ _e_ _f_ _a_ _c_ _e_ _._ _T_ _h_ _e_ _m_ _e_ _r_ _m_ _a_ _n_ _w_ _a_ _s_ _s_ _a_ _y_ _i_ _n_ _g_ _s_ _o_ _m_ _e_ _th_ _i_ _n_ _g_ _t_ _o_ _K_ _y_ _l_ _o_ _,_ _b_ _u_ _t_ _K_ _y_ _l_ _o_ _c_ _o_ _u_ _l_ _d_ _n_ _'_ _t_ _h_ _e_ _a_ _r_ _._ _H_ _e_ _r_ _e_ _a_ _c_ _h_ _e_ _d_ _out_ _to the creature_ _—_  

     Kylo opened his eyes and immediately sat up. He looked around and saw that he was in his cottage. It was a small place: the kitchen and living room area were sort of combined, and there was only one bedroom shared by him and Rey.  

     "You're awake! We were really worried!" Rey exclaimed as she rushed to Kylo's side. "No one was sure what was wrong with you. Not even the doctor." 

     "Glad to see you're finally up, kid!" Luke said as he walked into the room. Kylo frowned a bit; he had never really liked his uncle calling him a kid. "We started to think you would never wake up." 

     "How long have I been asleep?" Kylo questioned. 

     "About two days," Luke answered. Kylo widened his eyes in surprise. 

     It was at this moment that Kylo's mother, Leia, entered the bedroom. 

     "What is it? Is he awake?" Leia inquired, her voice filled with concern. Luke nodded to his sister, and she ran over to hug him. "Oh Ben, I was so worried!" 

     Kylo reluctantly hugged her back, as he did not have the energy to argue that his name was Kylo, not Ben. She pulled back and began to scold both him and Rey. 

     "You two know better than to be out there during a storm!" she reprimanded them. "You could have drowned!" 

     "We wouldn't have drowned. The mermaid would not have let us!" Rey blurted out. The room became dead silent. Kylo's jaw dropped at her statement. 

     "Sweety, what are you talking about?" Leia questioned. 

     "The mermaid who was out there with me. She was beautiful and had a pretty voice!" Rey declared. She turned towards Kylo. "You saw her, didn't you?" 

     Kylo didn't answer and just stared at her. He wasn't quite sure if what he had seen was real. Surely, it couldn't have been a mermaid, because they don't exist. If Rey had truly seen the same women Kylo had, then maybe he hadn't been seeing things. The room became filled with silence again, and it was Luke who broke it this time. 

   "I think it's time we get some sleep. We have a lot to do tomorrow," Luke stated. Kylo heard his cousin whine in protest. "Hey, kid, there's still some soup left if you want some." 

     The thought of food made Kylo's stomach growl, so he got out of bed to go and get some soup. Leia left the room as well, but Luke stayed to try and get Rey to sleep. There was only a little left in the pot and it was already cold. Kylo was used to small amounts of food; it had been this way for three years, ever since his father died. He grabbed a bowl and sat by the fireplace, and his mother joined him. Part of Kylo what Rey had claimed she had seen, but another part just wanted the next few minutes to be quiet.  

     "I really wish your uncle hadn't filled her head with stories about those horrid creatures," Leia stated. "Now she really thinks she saw one." 

     "If no one truly believes they exist, then why are merfolk despised?" Kylo questioned. "Why make offerings to the sea?" 

     "It's an old tradition, that's why," she responded, wearily.  

     "Then what happened to Lord Logan's son if a mermaid didn't take him?" Kylo asked. He wasn't quite sure why he was so focused on the legend and the existence of mermaids. 

     A long time ago, there was a man named Clyde Logan, who was the youngest son of the lord of Chandrila Island. He had lost his arm when he was badly thrown from his horse on his way home; it had been gravely crushed and had had to be amputated. His father had become rather protective of his youngest son. According to the legend, he had had a spell cast over him by a powerful mermaid, who lured him with promises of marrying a sea prince. He had agreed to go with her and had had his good arm marked as a sign of their agreement. Clyde had gone back to his family to say goodbye, but his father had not believed a single word the sea creature had said. His father had locked Clyde in his room until it was safe for him to venture out.  

     The mermaid, in turn, had caused a massive storm that had destroyed the crops and even the houses, and she had even caused the fish to stay away from the island. The people of the island had starved and suffered from the exposure to the intense rain and wind. Clyde had begged his father to let him go and told him that it was for the best. His father hadn't want to give up his child to the sea, but as the lord of the island, he a had duty to protect the people. In the end, he had reluctantly let Clyde leave to meet his fate. 

     "Seems like a ridiculous thing to claim," Kylo continued. 

     "He was distraught that one of his children was gone. Most likely kidnapped by someone who came to trade with the island. Some people will make themselves believe anything to escape the harshness of reality." Leia yawned. "Perhaps we should stop discussing this and go to bed." 

     Leia began to prepare the makeshift beds by the fireplace, where she and her brother usually slept. Luke exited Kylo and Rey's bedroom and joined Leia by the fireplace. Kylo finished up his soup and made his way to his shared room. After a couple steps, he felt a burning sensation on his wrist. He pulled back his sleeve and revealed a few red, bumpy scars that were a couple inches long. Kylo had completely forgotten that the mermaid had scratched him there.  

     "Is everything okay, Ben?" Luke asked. He began to make his way over to Kylo, but Kylo stopped him. 

     "Yes, everything is fine, uncle," Kylo replied quickly. He pulled his sleeve back down and walked to the bedroom. "For the last time, stop calling me Ben!" 

     Despite the fact that he had been asleep for two days, Kylo felt fatigued. He entered as quietly as he could so that Rey wouldn't wake up. He went to his cot but looked over at his cousin, who was sleeping peacefully. He silently walked towards her and placed a kiss on her forehead. Kylo got under the blanket on his cot and closed his eyes. All that was going through his mind was that supposed mermaid. A thought entered his mind; his cousin could possibly be in danger. An hour passed before Kylo could finally fall asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to the wonderful [ Gefionne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gefionne) for beta reading. Thanks everyone for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyee chapter two! Enjoy!

     Kylo got up early, as he always did, to tend to the morning chores. As he milked their only cow, Nellie, a large brown dog ran up to Kylo. 

     "Not now, Chewie, I'm busy," Kylo ordered the dog, his tail wagging energetically. Chewie whined, and Kylo petted the dog's head. Chewie tried to lick Kylo's hand, but Kylo quickly withdrew it and returned to milking the cow. Chewie ran off barking at what Kylo could only guess were squirrels. A few hours later, Kylo went back inside the house, and as he went to the door, he saw a woman and two little girls walking away from it. When he entered, he could smell that breakfast was ready.  

     "Who were those people?" Kylo asked his mom, who was filling up some bowls with food. 

     "Some tide drifters that came in the other day asking for help," she informed. "I could only give them a small piece of bread before turning them away." 

     Sometimes people would end up on the island for one reason or another, but there was not much work to be found. They usually stayed for a few days until they could get a ship ride off the island. Tide drifter was the term that was used for these people, and many inhabitants of Chandrila didn't really welcome them.  

     "I still don't see why they couldn't at least spend the night," Rey interjected. "They could help out with the chores, and B— Kylo would be able to have more time to play with me!" 

     Kylo rolled his eyes and sat down. They got their bowls that were with filled with porridge, but to Kylo, it looked more like gray sludge. The food tasted bland as always, but it was not like they could afford to eat anything better. 

     "We simply don't have enough room or food to give them," his uncle informed Rey, his tone sounding apologetic. The four of them gave thanks for their breakfast and ate in relative silence. When they finished eating, everyone put their dishes into the sink for Leia to wash. 

     Kylo realized what today was and quickly tried to leave the house before his mom could say anything to him. Leia, however, was faster. 

     “Before you head off to the market, don’t forget to take some money with you,” Leia instructed Kylo. Kylo groaned and went over to the small jar in one of the cabinets where all their money was kept. He took a small handful and stomped out of the small hut. 

     Kylo loathed having to go into town. He would find his trips to the market more tolerable if other people weren’t there. As he started to trudge along the path into town, Kylo heard some barking. He turned around and saw Chewie running up to him. The dog’s tongue was sticking out as he panted, and his tail was wagging excessively. Kylo sometimes wondered how it hadn’t flown off yet. 

     “No, you can’t come with me. Chewie, go back now!” Kylo ordered, but Chewie just trotted past him. Kylo sighed and continued walking. 

     The breeze felt nice and rustled through the leaves, and Kylo took solace in serenity. Though, he was brought out if it from time to time due to Chewie barking at random animals.  

     Kylo didn’t realize where his legs were taking him until he was standing in front of some familiar houses. There was one house in particular that stood out to him. 

     The house that Kylo was looking at had two stories and had two white pillars topped with a small roof where the front door was. The roof of the building was dark brown in color, and the walls were made of stone. There were some bushes that ran along the house, and in front of them, were some flowers. A single giant tree could be seen to be about twenty feet away from the house. Kylo could see part of a wooden box peeking out from the side of the house that was great for planting various things. There was a short wooden fence that surrounded the place. There was also a path that ran out from the front door that brought back some memories that Kylo would rather not remember. 

~~\------------------------~~

     _“Ben, sweetie, come inside,” Leia told her son, who was eight years old. “You’re going to catch a cold.”_  

_“But_ _mom, dad is going to be home any minute,” a young Ben pleaded. His mom began ushering him inside the house when they heard a whistle._  

 _Ben turned around, and a wide smile spread across the boy’s face. He ran up to his father, who picked him up._  

 _“I swear you’ve gotten bigger since the last time I saw you,” Han jested, as he ruffled his son’s hair. “You are a lot heavier than I remember.”_  

 _Ben shook his head in disagreement, and Han chuckled before he placed_ _the boy_ _back down._  

 _“Can you please take me fishing with you?” Ben begged his father. He tried to put on his best puppy-dog eyes._  

 _“Maybe when you’re older, kiddo,” Han told him. Ben groaned in disappointment._ _Han greeted Leia with a kiss, and they all went inside._  

~~\-----------------------~~

A bark snapped Kylo from his thoughts, and he kicked the dirt before he resumed his trek to the market. When he got there, he saw that the place was busy. A crowded place such as this annoyed Kylo, but the only perk to it was that the vendor’s attention would most likely be occupied. Kylo told Chewie to stay put while he shopped and hoped the dog would listen.  

     Some people looked warily at Kylo and his ragged clothes, and some appeared judgmental. Kylo frowned at them until they looked away. 

     Kylo went to the first stand which was filled with several types of fruit. An old lady that was there scoffed at Kylo when he got too close. He pulled out all the coins he had with him and calculated how much he should buy. After he selected a couple of apples, he paid the vendor. When he noticed that no one was paying him any attention, he quickly swiped an orange and hid it from sight.  

     At another stand, Kylo was trying to figure out what to buy. When he went to pull out some money, he noticed a coin roll next to his foot. Kylo looked up and saw someone looking around for something on the ground. He quickly put his foot over the coin before the person looked over to where it fell. When that person gave up and left, Kylo bent down to pick it up and stored it in his pocket. As Kylo was maneuvering his way to where the bread was located, he saw Lando Calrissian. He could only see the backside of the person, but there was no mistake of who it was. 

     Lando Calrissian had been great friends with Han Solo for many years, and Kylo had seen Lando as an uncle when he was younger. It was thanks to him that Kylo’s family still had a roof over their heads.  

     Kylo tolerated the guy but didn’t feel like getting stuck in a conversation at the moment. He turned around and headed somewhere else to avoid Lando. When Kylo was done buying food, he made his way out of the market only to be stopped by someone shouting his name. He looked behind him and saw Lando walking towards him. 

      _Damn_ _._  

     “Hey, Ben, how are you doing?” asked Lando, a friendly grin on his face. “I hope everyone is faring well?” 

     “I’m fine, we’re managing fine,” Kylo answered, as he shifted the groceries in his arm. “It’s Kylo, not Ben.” 

     Lando just stared at Kylo for a second, but Kylo frowned and looked at the ground. 

     “All right, all right,” Lando put a hand on Kylo’s shoulder. “Are you all coming to the celebration tomorrow night? It’s for Lord Thrawn’s wedding after all.” 

     “I know Rey is excited to go, but I don’t know if I will,” he told Lando. 

     “Well think about it. I hope to see everyone there,” Lando stated. He patted Kylo on the shoulder and walked off. Kylo gave a huff before he called Chewie and headed home. 

     On the walk back, Kylo noticed a young woman and two little girls. The eldest of the girls didn’t look to be any older than six. The youngest one was having a coughing fit, and they all were wearing tattered clothes. Kylo inferred that they must have been the tide drifters from this morning. He wanted to keep moving forward, for they had nothing to do with him. An image of a sick Rey flashed in Kylo’s mind, and he stopped.  

     Kylo sighed and pulled out the orange he stole. He didn’t say anything to them instead he held the fruit out to them. The mother took it and mouthed a ‘thank you’. Kylo only nodded at her and walked home.  

     When Kylo got home, he helped put everything up but kept the coin that he had picked up in his pocket. Suddenly the door opened, and Poe strutted in while carrying a small sack. 

     Poe was friends with Rey along with another boy named Finn. The three of them would often hang out and would sometimes drag Kylo into playing with them. Poe sometimes helped his father with fishing. He was also closer to Kylo’s age, but, just like the majority of the island, Kylo didn’t care much for his company. 

     Poe placed the sack on the table and pulled out a couple of potatoes, which was something he did from time to time. Kylo rolled his eyes. 

     “Don’t be rude, Ben,” his mother scolded, she picked up the potatoes and thanked Poe.  

     “How many times must I say it?” Kylo asked, growing more irritated. “It’s Kylo!” 

     "You’re always going to be Ben to me,” she replied, without looking at him. 

     Before Kylo could come up with a retort, Rey and Finn came bursting in. 

     “Poe! Let’s go rowing!” Rey exclaimed, as Finn grabbed hold of Poe’s arm. Rey also grabbed Kylo’s arm and dragged him outside. “You’re coming with us too.” 

     “I can’t right now because I still need to clean out Nellie’s stable,” Kylo told them, for once glad that he had to tend to the stable. Rey pouted. 

     “I already took care of that, so why don’t you all go ahead and have fun,” Luke interjected. Kylo only pouted. 

     “Fine,” Kylo mumbled. 

     Finn and Rey cheered, and Poe led the way to where the boats were. Kylo trailed behind them and wished that his uncle wouldn’t be so helpful at such an inopportune time. 

     When they got to the docks, Kylo saw two boats ready to go. Finn and Rey got in one boat while Poe and Kylo went to the other one. The four of them decided to have a race to the nearest buoy. Finn and Rey were in the lead, and Kylo could hear Rey shouting at Finn to row faster. Unbeknownst to them, Poe and Kylo decided to let them win. When everyone got to the buoy, Finn and Rey gloated about how they had won. Afterward, they leisurely rowed around. 

     “So, do you plan on going to Lord Thrawn’s wedding celebration?” Poe suddenly asked Kylo. Kylo only huffed, and Poe leaned in. “It seems that Mariana might be interested in having a dance with you.” 

     “I’ll escort Rey there, but I don’t plan on staying. I have no interest in the people here or dancing,” informed Kylo.  

     “What’s wrong with everyone here?” inquired Poe, a slightly concerned look on his face. 

      _Maybe, it’s_ _the fact that everyone on this damn island is_ _a_ _hypocritical_ _ass._  

“Well, when we lost everything, the people on this island decided we weren’t worth a grain of salt,” he told Poe bluntly. Poe shook his head. 

     “Not everyone is like that,” Poe said, but Kylo only looked away. After about half an hour, they decided to head back to the shore. 

     When they turned their boats around, Kylo felt the boat rock heavily. Then it tipped over sending them into the water.  

     “What the hell?!” Kylo exclaimed, but Poe chuckled. “This isn’t funny! I think something knocked us over!” 

     Before Poe could respond, there could be shouts heard coming from Rey and Finn. Kylo looked over in time to see their boat flip over. He saw Finn emerge from the water, but Rey was nowhere to be seen. Without a second thought, Kylo dove in to find her. It took a while for his eyes to adjust and he looked around desperately. 

     Kylo’s body went still when he finally spotted Rey. She appeared unconscious and was being held by a woman. A woman with a fish tail instead of human legs. It wasn’t a dream or anything; she was real. Her face was close to Rey’s, and a hand was on his cousin’s chest. Kylo was able to see that not only did the mermaid have green skin, but the tail was a wine color that got a bit lighter in shade towards the fin. When she looked at him, he felt a light burning sensation on his arm that had scratch marks. 

     Dangerous sea creature or not, Kylo was not going to let fear get the better of him. As he swam closer to them, the burning sensation became stronger, but Kylo did he best to ignore it. When he got to them, the mermaid didn’t make a move. Rey appeared unharmed much to Kylo’s relief.  

     Kylo looked at the mermaid and saw that she was smiling at him. She moved her hand from Rey’s chest and held onto Kylo’s scratched arm. The pain intensified and Kylo gave out a cry that was muffled by the water. As soon as it had started, the pain stopped. She sent Rey floating to the surface, but her grip on Kylo remained firm. 

     The more time Kylo spent underwater, the more Kylo became worried about the lack of oxygen. He began yanking his arm away, so he could quickly resurface. Anger began to take over, as Kylo began to kick at the creature. He still couldn’t get his arm free, and the mermaid evaded his kicks and placed her other hand on his shoulder. Kylo felt himself calm down and saw her doing something with her mouth.  

     It looked as if she was motioning him to breathe. Kylo hesitated but tried to focus on breathing. His eyes widened when he felt that he wasn’t going to drown, and the mermaid looked as if she was trying to hold in a laugh. The mermaid released his arm and swam away, and Kylo was confused, until he felt someone pulling him from behind. He saw that it was Poe, and they swam to the surface.  

     “Are you okay? You were down there for quite some time,” Poe asked Kylo, who was looking distracted by the water. Poe snapped his fingers in front of Kylo’s face. “Hey!” 

     “Yes, I’m all right now calm down!” Kylo exclaimed, annoyed. “Where’s Rey?” 

     Poe pointed over to where Finn was helping Rey back into their boat.  

     “Come on let’s head back now,” Poe told him. They made their way back to the docks in silence. Kylo glanced back to where the mermaid had been. 

      _What does she truly want_ _,_ _if not Rey?_ _This is so_ _frustrating. I couldn’t have been breathing underwater. Was I?_  

     Kylo caressed the scratch marks and felt even more confused. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much [groffiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/groffiction/works) for beta reading! <33\. Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> [Personal tumbles](http://saurix5.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to groffiction!  
> Enjoy

     When they got back to the shore, Kylo heard some laughter nearby. He looked up and had to stop himself from groaning. It was Aiden and a couple of his buddies. Aiden had short, blond hair and had freckles on his face. His nose was a bit too small. Some considered him to be attractive, but Kylo failed to see how. They were around the same age as Kylo and just loved to mess with him whenever they had the chance. The small group of boys walked towards them, and by the look on Aiden's face, Kylo was sure Aiden planned on starting some trouble.  

     "Were you having some trouble out there Kyle?" Aiden asked, in a mocking tone. Kylo rolled his eyes at him. "Here I thought you were actually good at swimming. Can't even get that right, can you?" 

     "Hey there, Aiden, we just had a little mishap. Nothing to worry about," Poe intervened. He probably sensed the tension growing.  

     "Yeah, sure. Hey, I wonder it was that giant fish that you claimed to have torn your old man's fishing nets," Aiden said, to one his friends. 

     "It's true! I even caught a glimpse of it. It was all big and red looking," the boy said.  

     Kylo froze upon hearing that. It might have been just a red, normal fish, but he knew it was the same creature. If she was tearing up all the fishing nets, he wondered what that meant for the safety of the island. 

     "Maybe we should catch it," Aiden suggested, jokingly. He eyed Kylo up and down. "I mean we now know that it's attracted to a less filthy bait." 

     Kylo frowned and couldn't stop himself from clenching his fists. He knew he shouldn't let them get under his skin, but he often had a hard time managing his anger. Before he could do anything, Rey went up to Aiden and kicked his leg. 

     “Ow!” exclaimed Aiden. He gripped his leg. “What the hell? You little cretin!” 

     Aiden started to stomp towards Rey, but Kylo pushed him back. 

     “Don’t you dare touch her!” Kylo shouted. Kylo was larger than most, and someone like Aiden didn’t stand much of a chance in a one on one fight with him. However, Rey was watching, so he had to keep himself in check, and Aiden knew it. 

     “Keep your filthy hands off me,” Aiden demanded. He got up into Kylo’s face. 

     “Okay you two, that’s enough,” Poe said. He tried to get in between them. 

     “Just tell the jackass to control the little she-devil, and there won’t be an issue,” Aiden sneered.  

     That was the last straw for Kylo. He pushed Poe aside and grabbed Aiden by the shirt. Aiden had a surprised look on his face before it was replaced by anger. He grabbed a hold of Kylo’s shirt. Kylo was about to raise his fist, but someone else’s voice interrupted them. 

     “Please don’t roughhouse, there are children present,” a girl said. Her name was Mariana. She was petite and had long, auburn hair that was styled in a large braid. She was wearing a moss green colored dress, and the style of it would be something she’d considered plain looking. A lot of people say that she was the most attractive person on Chandrila. 

     “I’m sorry about that, Mariana. It was pretty uncivil of me,” Aiden apologized. It was obvious that Aiden had a crush on Mariana.  

     The two released each other’s shirts, and Mariana stepped closer to Kylo. She placed a hand on his shoulder, in an affectionate manner. 

     “Yes, well, it would be a shame for someone to get hurt,” she said. She kept her gaze on Kylo. “I’ve been looking for you. I hear you aren’t coming to the wedding celebration tomorrow night. You should come, there’s going to be lots of food and dancing.” 

     Kylo had to prevent himself from rolling his eyes. He was getting sick and tired of constantly hearing about that damn party. 

     “I don’t really plan on going,” Kylo said. 

     “Please come, you have to,” Rey begged. She tugged on his arm. He didn’t answer her. 

     “Well, if you ever change your mind, then save me a dance,” Mariana told him. She smiled and gave his shoulder a squeeze for leaving.  

     Aiden followed her but not before giving Kylo and Rey a death glare. 

     Poe tried to lighten the mood by telling jokes, but Kylo was still pissed off. The group decided it was time to go home and split up. Kylo and Rey walked back to their small cottage. It would have been a peaceful walk, but Rey decided to speak up. 

     “How you don’t want to go?” she questioned. 

     “Ugh! Why does everyone want me to attend some lame ass celebration?” Kylo asked, frustrated. He stopped walking and gripped his hair tightly. “It’s not like you’re going alone. You have Finn and Poe to keep you company.” 

     "But I want you to come," Rey said. She crossed her arms. "You have yet to give me a good reason as to why not."    
     "Well, there's too much work around the house. I just don't have the time," he told her.    
     "That's just it! You're always working, let my father handle everything, for just one night," she explained. Unexpectedly, she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I just want to see you smile more."    
     A small smile appeared on  Kylo's  face, and he patted her on the head. She looked at him with a big smile on her face.    
     "It's settled then, you're accompanying me!" she declared, with a giggle. She stopped hugging him and ran off.  Kylo  rolled his eyes and chased after her. 

\------------------------- 

     It was just after dinner, and Kylo was lazing around the fireplace. He looked and saw that his mother had brought out her sewing supplies. He watched her sew some old looking clothes. 

     "It's not polite to stare," his mother said. Kylo let out a huff, but Leia either didn't hear him or chose to ignore it. "Now come here and try this on." 

     "What is it?" Kylo asked. He stood up and walked toward his mom. 

     "Your father's old suit. I'm modifying it, so you can wear it," she replied. 

     "What? Why? What for?" Kylo questioned, annoyed.  

     He stopped right in front of his mother with his arms crossed.  

     "Rey says that you're going to Lord Thrawn's wedding celebration after all, so I thought that you should have something nice to wear," Leia responded. She held up a jacket and urged him to try it on. "Plus, you're of age now. You should look decent if you want to find a suitable spouse." 

     "I'm not...really all that interested in all that," Kylo admitted.  

     "Well, I'm not going to let you become some old maid. Now try it on," she told him. 

     Begrudgingly, he took the coat and put it on. It fit rather well, and his mother looked pleased. Kylo took the jack off and handed it back to her. "Does it really matter? I'd rather wear my normal clothes." 

     Leia gave him an all too familiar look, and Kylo knew that he wasn't going to win this one. He let out another huff and marched to his room. When he entered the small bedroom, he plopped onto his bed and turned his head to his cousin. She was silently playing with a doll she had made herself. 

     "This is all your fault," Kylo said. Rey looked at him confused before he turned over to face the wall. 

\-------------------------- 

     A cool breeze kept blowing Kylo’s hair into his face. He contemplated on whether or not he should vut it. He was sitting on the dock with his legs dangling over the water. There were some fishing boats out in the distance, and Kylo figured that they were setting off in hopes to catch a big haul.  

     When they had first started losing money, Poe had asked if Kylo considered getting into the fishing business. After what had happened with his father, Kylo had refused to get onto a boat. 

     Something else caught Kylo’s attention. It looked to be a person’s head, her head. The mermaid swam closer until she was right in front of Kylo. They just stared at each other. 

     “What do you want?” Kylo asked, firmly. He frowned at her.  

     She only smiled and held out her hand. Against his better judgment, he slowly slid off the dock and into the water. She took his hand, and they submerged underwater. Kylo put a hand to his throat, but just like the last time, he didn’t need to breathe. When the mermaid spoke, her voice was extremely clear, despite being underwater. 

     “My name is Rae Sloane, apologies if I scared you. I mean you no harm,” Rae said. 

     “What do you mean? You’ve attacked us!” Kylo shouted. He found himself able to speak easily as well. 

     “I needed to get your attention. I doubt that you would have approached me otherwise,” she explained. She released her hold on his hand. “Haven’t you noticed that there’s not even a scratch on your cousin?” 

     “But what about during the storm? Or when you held her underwater?” Ben asked, accusingly. 

     “Again, I was trying to get you to come to me. I wasn’t going to let her drown,” Sloane answered. Kylo was still unconvinced. “My people are able to provide humans with the ability to breathe underwater temporarily by touch or permanently by marking.” 

     Kylo still wasn’t sure if he could trust her or not. 

     “Okay...but why are you here? What do you want with me?” Kylo questioned further. 

     “It’s time for my nephew, a prince, to get engaged, and I’ve come to seek out a suitable partner for him,” she told him. She placed a hand on his chest. “I have chosen you.” 

     Kylo widened his eyes in shock. He didn’t know what to say. 

     “Marry some merman prince? Really? Why me?” Kylo asked, in rapid succession. 

     “Yes really, and I find you to be one of the most decent humans on this island next to your young cousin,” she told him. She held out her hand. “I can explain in full detail on the way to our city of Arkanis if you choose to come with that is.” 

     Him decent? Kylo could laugh at the thought of it.

     “Why should I trust you? The last mermaid who supposedly visited us and lured Lord Clyde into the sea, but not before wreaking havoc on our island!” Kylo exclaimed. Sloane sighed in annoyance and pinched the bridge of her nose. 

     “I gave him the same offer, and he came willingly. I was kind enough to let him say goodbye, but his father tried to lock him up. How else was I supposed to get the fool to release his son?” She replied. Her tail started to sway violently. It took Kylo some effort to remain in place. “Did the stories conveniently forget that I restored all your damaged crops and let the island flourish afterward, to compensate?” 

     She eventually settled down. 

     “I apologize. Your distrust shouldn’t surprise me I’m aware of how humans can be,” she apologized. 

     “It’s okay. Wait, you said that  _you_  had offered him to marry a prince? That was like a hundred years ago, and why is it that you’re proposing the same exact thing?” Kylo asked. It didn’t make sense. 

     “Time passes differently where we live. You’ll find that Clyde is alive and well. The reason I’m telling you the same thing as Clyde is because there are two princes. You would be marrying the younger brother, if you choose to accept,” she explained, further. “So, will you come with me?” 

     Kylo bit his lip and stared at Sloane’s hand. He supposed that what she had said made sense, and it was likely that the old stories wouldn’t be completely accurate. Still, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to leave his family behind. 

     “If I do, will I ever be able to see my family again?” Kylo asked. 

     “No, time moves slower in Arkanis so a month could mean five years,” she replied, firmly. 

     “Can I have some time to think about it then?” he questioned. 

     “Why? You’re living in poverty while the rest of the island doesn’t do a damn thing to help. You’ll have an easier life in Arkanis. The decision should be simple,” Sloane rebutted. She crossed her arms. 

     “It’s tempting, but I would suddenly be leaving my family behind,” he replied. He rubbed the back of his head. 

     “Oh, all right, I will give you a couple of days to think about,” she told him. Her face softened but quickly became stoic again. “You have to decide by then. I don’t have forever, Kylo” 

     With that, Sloane swam away leaving Kylo to wonder how she knew his name. He resurfaced and swam to the shore. He dragged his feet along the sand and sank to the ground. He suddenly felt exhausted, as he got into a sitting position. He looked out at the horizon. In a couple of days, he would need to have his mind made up. Kylo had no idea as to how he was to make up his mind and wished he had more time. 

      _Oh please, how_ _am I_ _a_ _good fit for a prince? Or_ _for_ _anyone for that matter._  

Kylo stayed on the beach for half an hour contemplating things before he stood up and headed home. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a snail. Enjoy!

     “How bad do I look?” Kylo asked. He stood in front of his uncle and tugged at the collar of his jacket. In less than an hour, the dreaded party would start. He was wearing one of his father’s more formal clothes. Black pants with a dark brown jacket. Underneath was a white button-up shirt. It was just him and his uncle while his cousin and mother were in the bedroom getting Rey ready. 

     “Not too bad. You look a lot like your old man,” Luke replied. 

     “So that bad, huh?” Kylo said. Luke smiled and shook his head. 

     The bedroom door opened, and Rey rushed out and showed off her outfit to Kylo.  

     “Look at my dress! Isn’t it wonderful?” she asked, with excitement. She was wearing a dark green dress with a bow on the front. The bottom of the dress had some ruffles, and the sleeves went down to her wrists. It wasn’t anything elegant, but it was still beautiful. 

     “Yes, you make a pretty frog,” Kylo jested. Rey stuck out her tongue. 

     “And you look like an old man,” she joked back. 

     “That’s enough you too. Here let me get a look at you,” Leia told Kylo. She moved in front of him and had him turn around. She brought her hand to her face. “Oh, you look so much like your father.” 

     Kylo rolled his eyes at the comment and directed his focus to Rey’s neck. He noticed that was a necklace with a gold chain and a small blue gem dangling from the middle. It was his mother’s necklace, which was originally his grandfather’s gift to his grandmother. Now it seemed like it was going to be passed down to Rey. Kylo never got to meet them, but from the stories, he’d imagined that his grandfather, Anakin, had been the most admirable person in the world. 

     “You guys should be going now. I don’t want you guys to be late,” she said, as she ushered them out the door. “Keep an eye on Rey, and don’t stay out too late!” 

     “Okay, mom,” Kylo replied. 

     The dog barked, obviously wanting to go with them, but Leia kept the dog at bay as they went outside. The door closed behind them, and off they went to the party. Along the way, Rey kept telling Kylo about what she planned to do once they got there. Apparently, her plans involved meeting up with Finn and Poe and dancing. She also went on and on about all the food she was going to eat. There were some dishes that she wanted to taste again, and listening to her made Kylo feel down. Some of these food items are just common things that no one should have to be missing. 

     They eventually arrived, and of course, Rey immediately rushed over to Finn. Kylo stayed where he was and looked around him. There were decorative lanterns surrounding the area, and each table had elegant cloth decorations hanging at the ends. In the middle, was a giant empty space, which Kylo assumed was for the dancing. Over on the left were a couple of long tables full with more food than Kylo had ever seen, and it took all his will power not to drool. An arm draped across his shoulders. 

     “Hey, I’m glad you made it!” Poe exclaimed. 

     “Yea, well, I would have never heard the end of it if I didn’t,” Kylo stated, matter-of-factly. Poe chuckled. 

     “Well, you better grab some food before Thrawn and his new husband arrive, and then the dancing starts,” Poe told him. Poe patted Kylo’s shoulder and went over to Rey and Finn. 

     Kylo decided to not waste any more time and went straight for the food. As he was walking to the table, he caught some people staring at him. He returned their stares with a glare, and they looked away. He grabbed a plate and was about to go for the chicken when someone interrupted him. 

     “You actually managed to clean yourself up,” a voice said. Kylo turned to see that the voice belonged to none other than Aiden. 

     “Fuck off,” Kylo told him. 

     “Now, now, there’s no need for that. This is a special occasion after all, what would people think?” Aiden asked, rhetorically. 

     Kylo rolled his eyes and quickly filled his plate so he could escape this situation. As soon as he sat down next to Rey, he felt another hand land on his shoulder. Kylo sighed and wondered if he was ever going to get to eat. 

     “Hey, kid, glad to see you here!” a voice greeted Kylo. He automatically knew that it was Lando.  

     “Some people were adamant about me showing up,” Kylo replied. He took a bite of the chicken.  

     “Hey, Lando, what do you think of my dress?” Rey asked, pointing to her outfit. 

     “It looks very pretty,” Lando complimented her. “Well, I’ll let you all get back to your fun then.” 

     Lando left to talk with some of the other townsfolk, and the group continued with their feast. Rey and the others mainly chatted with each other, and Kylo was left with his thoughts only chiming in when someone asked him a question.  

     Thrawn and Eli, the now married couple, eventually arrived from their smaller private ceremony that they had earlier. Music began playing, and the couple began the first dance. When the second song started, everyone else joined in. Rey took the opportunity to seize Kylo’s hand and drag him to the dance floor. 

     “At least one dance with me is mandatory, and no buts!” Rey proclaimed. “Please don’t step on my feet with your giant ones.” 

     Kylo rolled his eyes, and the two spun around. He couldn’t help but smile at his cousin’s smiling face, as she was a clearly having the time of her life. The song ended, and Rey stood on the tips of her toes to give Kylo a kiss on his cheek, which he made a small noise of disgust. She laughed and ran off to her friends. 

     There was a tap on his shoulder, and Kylo turned around to see that it was none other than Mariana. Kylo had to keep himself from letting out a groan of disgust.  

     “Need something?” Kylo asked. 

     “How rude to decide to show up without telling me, but I can forgive that with a dance,” Mariana said, smiling. She held out her hand. 

     Kylo shrugged and took her hand. He didn’t have anything else to do, so they moved to a different area of the dance floor. As they danced, Kylo became more self-aware about accidentally stepping on her feet, lest he attracted more stares. He noticed, however, that at some moments, Mariana was looking around. It was as if she was looking for someone.  

     When the song ended, Kylo saw Stephen, Thrawn’s younger brother, walk up to them. Mariana greeted him with a curtsy. 

     “Good evening, Mariana, I hope you all are enjoying yourself,” Stephen greeted. Kylo bowed his head slightly. 

     “Oh, good evening, my lord,” Marianna greeted back. 

     “You’re looking quite lovely tonight, Marianna,” Eli complimented. “I was going to ask you if you would like to dance, but it seems as if you are already occupied.” 

     “Oh, no, I was just giving him a dance so he wouldn’t be lonely the whole night. I would love to dance with you!” She said. She walked closer to Stephen and took his hand. 

     “How very kind of you,” he said, as they walked off. 

     Kylo frowned, but at least he finally got rid of her. He stomped back to the tables and sat down. He watched Rey having fun with her friends and counted the seconds until the event was over. 

     After some time, Rey came rushing over, and Kylo was pulled to his feet. He stopped and looked at her. 

     “I don’t want to dance right now I’m a bit tired,” he said. 

     “No, we’re not going dancing,” she replied, with a huff. “Finn told me that there’s a fortune teller here, and I want you to come with me.” 

     “No, Leia would kill me if she found out I took you to see some fortuneteller!” Kylo protested. "Besides, she’s probably not even a real one anyway.” 

     Kylo matched the glare Rey was giving him. She didn’t relent, instead, she pulled his arm harder in the direction of the fortuneteller’s tent. 

     When they got closer to the tent, Kylo saw two girls giggle as they exited it. Kylo sighed as they entered the small shelter. Inside, there was a woman sitting at a small wooden table with a glass ball in front of her. A couple of candles surrounded her on the table, and there were two wooden chairs in front of it.  

     “Hello, there,” the fortuneteller greeted, in a gentle voice. She motioned for them to sit down in the chairs. “My name is Rose.” 

      It was a small space, but Kylo managed to avoid knocking over the poles. Once he was fully seating in the small chair, the woman asked for Rey’s right hand. The woman was rather young looking. As Kylo expected, she gave a rather typical reading that went along the lines of “things will turn out well for her someday” and “She will find someone who will care for her deeply.” But hey, it made his cousin gleeful. 

     Kylo rolled his eyes and stood up once Rose was done predicting Rey’s future. 

     “Where are you going? I haven’t given you a reading yet,” Rose told him. 

     “I don’t want one,” Kylo said. 

     “Don’t be silly,” she said. She motioned him to sit back down, and a slightly more serious expression appeared on her face. It was quickly replaced by a smile. “Please, sit.” 

     Kylo did and extended his arm not thinking too much about his scratch marks. He thought that would be fine since his whole arm was covered by the sleeve of the jacket. However, the sleeve got slightly caught on the table, which exposed his wrist. Unfortunately, Rose caught a glimpse of the scars and immediately let go of him. Kylo retracted his arm quickly noticed a scared yet concerned expression cross her face. 

     “I need you all to leave,” she told them. 

     “Wait—” Kylo tried to explain, but Rose cut him off. 

     “Now!” she demanded, in a slightly louder voice. “Please.” 

     “Why?” Rey questioned. She was obviously disappointed. 

     Kylo dragged her out of the tent before she could voice her complaints. Rey tried to ask him what had happened, but he dismissed her. They went back to where everyone else was. Rey was quick to get back into a joyful mood thanks to Finn and Poe, but Kylo kept to himself. 

~~\----------------------------~~

     The events of the previous night were all that Kylo could think about the following morning. It appeared that Rose knew exactly what his scars were, and it made Kylo anxious. There was the possibility that she could have told everyone, and then he would be accused of working with a mermaid to bring havoc onto the island. 

     Still, the fact that she will most likely have some answers made Kylo hurry to finish up his chores. If he was lucky, she hadn’t left the island yet. 

     Once he was done, he practically ran up to the path that led to where the party was hosted. As he was running, he heard Chewie’s barking coming from behind him. He turned his head and saw the dog running after him. Kylo stopped running. 

     “No, you’re not coming with me. Now go back,” Kylo ordered. 

     Chewie only barked in excitement and walked ahead of him. When he stopped and turned to look at Kylo, Kylo sighed and gave in. 

     “Fine,” he grumbled. 

     He hurried his way down the path not worrying about Chewie, who would occasionally run off to chase something. Yet, somehow Chewie would always find his way back to Kylo much to Kylo’s annoyance. 

     The place was pretty much packed, but Kylo could still see that the fortuneteller was still there. He approached her slowly but stopped when he saw that she became startled upon noticing him. She directed her focus back to what she was doing. 

     “I need to talk to you,” Kylo stated. 

     “There’s nothing to talk about,” Rose replied. 

     Chewie walked up to Rose and sat down. He looked up at her with his tail wagging excitedly, and she held out her hand to pet him. Rose started to giggle when Chewie tried to lick her hand. 

     “From the way you reacted to seeing my wrist, you’re the only one who seems to be able to answer my questions,” Kylo pleaded. Rose looked at him. “Please.” 

     “Oh, all right. What do you want to know?” Rose asked. 

     Kylo still had a hard time believing if what Sloane said was true. She seemed sincere, but she could also have been an adept liar. 

     “Do you happen to know what actually happened to Lord Clyde when he was taken?” Kylo inquired. 

     “Yes, my grandmother has told me stories of her mother’s time as a servant to the Logans,” she began to say. She kneeled down so she could pet Chewie more. “According to what my great-grandmother saw, Lord Clyde went missing for a day or two but came back one night soaking wet. He was wearing strange shell necklaces, and she could smell the faint scent of the sea coming from him as he walked by her. Apparently, he was talking to his father about an underwater city and whatnot.” 

     “So, he saw where the merfolk lived?” Kylo asked. What Rose was telling him seemed to support Sloane’s claims. 

     “Well, no, he was probably already under the mermaid’s influence by then and only thought he saw one,” Rose explained. 

     Something didn’t make sense to Kylo. Clyde had to have been in the ocean if he had smelled like salt water. If she truly promised him a prince beneath the sea, then that would mean that she had let him out of her grasp by allowing him to see his family.  

     “That doesn’t make sense! Why would she risk letting him return to his family?” He questioned. He waited to see what excuse shoe would make. 

     “I don’t know,” Rose confessed. “But I do know that you shouldn’t let yourself fall for her lies too. For your cousin’s sake.” 

     Rose walked off before he could ask how she knew Rey was her cousin. Kylo figured that was all the information he was going to get. So, he decided to leave with Chewie trailing behind. 

     He was aimlessly walking as he pondered what Rose said. Clyde had been drenched from head to toe, his talks of a city, and even the necklaces he had been seen wearing all pointed to the stories being wrong.  

     It would also mean that there was a mer-prince waiting for him. Kylo blushed at the thought but shook his head to get rid of the notion. He couldn’t see himself with any charming sea creatures spoken about in folktales. 

      _A day with me will drive anyone off. That is if my looks haven’t deterred them from marrying me._  

Kylo kicked a rock and soon found himself at the beach. There was still another issue that Kylo had to decide on. Even if he really wanted to go with Sloane, he couldn’t leave his family behind. He could not do that to Rey or even his mother. 

     He was so deep in thought that he didn’t hear anyone approaching until they were near him. 

     “Hey, big ears!” a voice shouted. 

     Of course, it was none other than Aiden, and he was no doubt with his little gang. Kylo clenched his fists and wondered if he would still be decent enough for a sea prince should Aiden wind up injured.


	5. Chapter 5

     "Well, what do we have here?" Aiden asked, rhetorically. 

    Kylo rolled his eyes and tried to walk away from them. However, Aiden and his little group weren't going to let him leave that easily. 

    "I heard he frightened that fortune-teller lady," one of Aiden's friends mentioned. 

     "With a face like that, it doesn't surprise me at all," Aiden joked, as he walked closer to Kylo. 

     Kylo felt a hand touch his shoulder. 

     "Don't touch me!" Kylo snapped, as he shoved the hand off him. "At least, I don't go around swooning over a girl who only has eyes for the Lord Thrawn's younger brother like some pathetic half-wit!" 

     "What did you just say?!" Aiden questioned, flustered. He and his friends got closer. "You act all tough but remember there's three of us and only one of you!" 

     The three boys surrounded Kylo, and Kylo tried to shove past them but was pushed back. A fist came flying toward Kylo, which missed him. Kylo threw a punch into Aiden's stomach, and shoved another into the ground. Another boy jumped onto Kylo from behind, and Kylo tried to shake him off. The distraction allowed for the boy on the ground to get and helped restrain Kylo. Kylo struggled out of their grasp and was almost free when something collided into his face. 

     The pain stunned Kylo for a second, which allowed for the other two boys to reaffirm their hold on him. Aiden stood in front of him, and another punch landed on his cheek. Kylo looked up and saw that Aiden was going for a third one but froze mid-swing. Aiden looked distracted. 

     Kylo looked over to see Rae peeking out of the water. 

     "Who the hell is that?" Aiden questioned. 

     Rae swished her tail out of the water, and Kylo felt the grip on him loosen so he broke out. None of the boys paid him any attention. 

     "Is that a mermaid?" one of the boys asked, fear in their voice. 

     "It can't be, they're just a myth," Aiden responded, unsure. 

     "I don't know it looks pretty real to me," the other boy said. Two of them ran off, and Aiden followed suit as he shouted at them. 

     Kylo was left alone with Rae. He walked into the water and made his way to her. 

     "Thanks," Kylo said. 

     "It was nothing," Rae told him. She pointed to her nose. "You have some blood right here." 

     Kylo wiped his nose with his hand to get the blood off and dunked his hand in the water to wash it off. 

     "Have you come to a decision?" Rae inquired. 

     "Yes, I, uh, want to come with you," Kylo answered. He saw Rae smile at his response. "But I want to say goodbye to my family first." 

     "Absolutely not!" Rae roared. "I am not going to deal with all that again! We are leaving this instance." 

     She grabbed his arm. 

     "I don't have to tell them! Can I just spend one last night with them?" Kylo asked. She was still holding onto his arm. "I don't want to leave them like this." 

     Rae made an expression that looked as if she was sympathetic, and she released Kylo's arm. 

     "Fine. You can spend one night with them, but you must not tell a soul," Rae instructed. "I expect to see you early in the morning." 

     With that, she receded into the water, and Kylo was left alone. He walked out of the water and sat on a nearby rock. He thought about how he wanted to spend his last night with his family. Sure, they had often got onto his nerves, but Kylo believed that he might miss that once he leaves.  

     He couldn't always help it when he made his outbursts, but he was regretting getting into so many fights with them. He felt like this was for the best for everyone. There would be a bit more food to go around, and his mom wouldn't have to stress herself over the fights they had.  

     Of course, there was Rey. Kylo worried about her but knew that she was strong and had her friends. Everyone will move on and be happy eventually, and maybe Kylo could find his. 

     Kylo got off the rock and walked home. 

~~\----------~~

     That night, Kylo tried to be as cooperative as he could. There were times when he could feel his temper rise, but he kept reminding himself to not let it get out of control. He even let it slide whenever his mother called him Ben. 

     Rey wanted to play a sort of guessing game with Kylo. It involved with one of them thinking about something on the island, and the other would have to ask a certain amount of questions and guess the answer. 

     They played several rounds before it was time for bed. Rey went into the room to get ready for bed, and Kylo remained by the fireplace. He stared absent-minded into the flames. A voice snapped him out of his thoughts. 

     "Is something troubling you?" Leia asked. 

     "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Kylo replied. 

     "Sweety, I know that look. Tell me what's on your mind. Does it have to do with that bruise on your cheek?" Leia questioned. 

     "It was just some boys, but I can handle myself," Kylo replied. "I'm just worried about Rey." 

     "Have you met her? She'll be fine. Plus, she has you," his mother assured. 

     Kylo bit his bottom lip. 

     "I'm getting a bit tired so I'm going to bed," Kylo said. He faked a yawn and stood up. He gave his mother a quick hug. "Night." 

     "Good night, dear," she responded.  

     Kylo felt arms wrap around him, and he let go after a couple of seconds. He entered his room. He got into bed and stared at the ceiling until he fell asleep. 

     Kylo woke up early in the morning and forced himself out of bed. He silently got dressed and wrote a note, which he left on his bed. He placed a kiss on Rey's head and left the room. He grabbed a small piece of bread and left the little cottage. He ate the piece of bread slowly because he figured it would be the last time that he would be able to taste it. 

     When he arrived at the beach, he saw Rae peeking her head out of the water. Kylo slowly waded through the cold water, which sent chills up his spine every time the water got higher up his chest. When he reached Rae, Kylo was tugged under the water. Once again, he felt no struggle to breathe. 

     "Are you ready?" Rae asked. 

     "Yes," Kylo replied. 

     Kylo was pulled forwards, and they began their descent into the depths of the ocean. They picked up speed, and Kylo couldn't see anything in the darkness. After what felt like minutes, Kylo could make out faint lights in the distance, which got brighter the closer they got. 

     Soon they were in front of a large city, and Kylo stared in awe. He was pulled forward into the city, and Kylo noticed many of the buildings were constructed of stone and coral. There were local merfolks swimming about, and they were a variety of colors. Some had blue skin, some were more greenish, and a few were purple. Many stopped and stared at Kylo and Rae as they swam past. Their stares made Kylo feel a bit self-conscious. 

     "So, I've been wondering, why does the prince need to marry a human?" Kylo asked. 

     "It is necessary, for it is the Maker's way of reminding us of where we came from," Rae answered. Kylo was puzzled. 

     "What do you mean? Haven't there always been mermaids?" Kylo questioned further. 

     "No, our ancestors once lived on land like you. One day, strangers arrived from distant lands to raid our village," Rae explained, in a grim voice. "Our people had no means to fight back and fled to the sea. They pleaded with the Maker to save them as they stood in the water. As the raiders approached, our people felt their legs change into fins and gasped desperately for water. They swam deep beneath the depth for safety. Every several generations, those of the royal family must take human spouses." 

     "And you're the one to play matchmaker?" Kylo joked. 

     "I may not be as powerful as the queen, but I have a gift for reading people. That is why I feel you were the best match for someone like my nephew Armitage," Rae said. 

     "Armitage? So, he has a name," Kylo stated. He thought it sounded a bit weird, but it wasn't like his name was common. 

     "Yes, but keep in mind that he can be stubborn and not so quick to open up like his brother," Rae replied. 

     Kylo was eventually taken to a large building that looked almost like a castle. Inside, they reached a room where there were three mermaids waiting about. They straightened up upon the sight of Kylo and Rae. Kylo heard Rae say something in a language he never heard of. The mermaids bowed and went about gathering various items. Rae turned towards him. 

     "These servants will be clean you up before I take you to see your future husband," Rae informed. "So, you will need to remove your clothes. 

     "Wait, what?" Kylo asked. He felt the heat rise to his cheeks. "Can't I just clean myself?" 

     "Nonsense. Now strip, we don't have a lot of time," Rae told him. She left the room leaving Kylo alone with the other mermaids. 

     He sighed and slowly removed each article of clothing until he was completely nude. One of the mermaids came forward and pulled him toward the others. Two of them began scrubbing Kylo's skin while the other began to clean his hair. 

     They weren't very gentle as they scrubbed Kylo's skin raw, and Kylo felt like his hair was going to be yanked out. Kylo could see some the dirt come off him and float in the water. 

     When they were done, Kylo was left feeling sore. One of them presented him with some new clothes to wear. 

     Kylo was handed a blue V-neck tunic with short sleeves and very loose-fitting brownish pants. He put on his new clothes and noticed how comfortable the fabric felt compared to his previous attire. The tunic was close to being form-fitting. One of the servants placed a headband of limpet and operculum shells on Kylo's head. 

     One of the mermaids shouted something in their language, and Rae entered the room. 

     "Splendid," she said. She beckoned Kylo to follow her. "Time to meet your future husband." 

     They swam until they reached a large room. There was a merman who had a look of relief upon seeing the two of them. 

     "Wait here," Rae told Kylo. She swam off to talk with the merman. 

     Kylo took the chance to look around but was interrupted by someone. 

     "So, you're Armitage's new betrothed?" an accent voiced said. Kylo turned around to see human with long, dark hair and facial hair. He was wearing purple garments and dark blue, loose-fitting pants. Kylo also noticed the man had a prosthetic left hand. The man extended his right hand. "Hello, my name is Clyde Logan." 

     "Um, Kylo," Kylo replied, as he shook Clyde's hand. "I'm sorry did you say "Clyde?" As in, the Clyde Logan that disappeared off the island a hundred years ago? So, you're not dead?" 

     "No, I'm very much not dead," Clyde responded, with a chuckle. His expression turned a bit serious. "A hundred years? So, my family is all gone?" 

     "I'm sorry," Kylo apologized. He noticed Clyde looked a bit mournful. One day, Kylo's own family will be long gone while he is still alive and well. An empty feeling sprouted in Kylo, and he found that he could empathize with Clyde. 

     An excited voice piped in another language. Kylo turned around and saw a merman with bright orange hair and midnight blue tail swim up to them. What Kylo found so odd, was that this merman had a normal human skin color instead of the all the ones he's seen of the other merfolk. The merman embraced Clyde and gave him a peck on the lips and spoke again. Kylo looked away in embarrassment. 

     Clyde responded back in the same language. He gestured to Kylo and the merman finally noticed Kylo. He had a big smile on his face and held his hand up in a greeting manner. 

     "Oh, Hello! You must be Armie's new, er, betrothed?" the merman partially asked, in basic. The merman looked to Clyde, who then nodded, and the merman looked back to Kylo with a smile. "My name is Stensland!" 

     "Wait, you're the prince? I thought you'd be, um, green," Kylo said. Upon closure inspection, Stensland's hair was slightly disheveled, and he looked like he hastily got himself to look presentable.

     "That's because the generations destined to marry humans have human blood run strongly in their veins. Not only to remind us of our eternal bond, but it also helps humans be a bit more comfortable with the idea of marriage," Rae interjected.  

     "Oh, I see," Kylo replied. 

     Stensland and Rae began talking in their language, and Stensland looked somewhat annoyed. Rae motioned for a passing mermaid to come to her. This mermaid had short, blond hair and dark blue skin. She had what looked to be silver armor which sort of matched her silver tail. Rae told her something, and the mermaid nodded before leaving. 

     "It seems my nephew is being stubborn again. He isn't thrilled with the idea of his intended being chosen for him," Rae explained. She rubbed her temples. "He has neglected to learn your language in an attempt to somehow delay the wedding, but it won't be for another year." 

     He won't be married for another year. Kylo would have been lying if he said he didn't feel a bit relieved hearing that. It was comforting knowing he'll get to spend some time knowing this Armitage instead of going straight into marriage. 

     After waiting for quite some time, Kylo noticed that blonde mermaid return. However, there was another merman who looked a lot like Stensland except a bit neater in appearance.  

 _Armitage_  

     When they got closer, Kylo couldn't help but admire Armitage's flaming red hair, which looked very soft. His maroon colored tail. The steel blue eyes that were looking at Kylo in a judging manner. Also, those sharp cheekbones look like they could cut stone. Hux was wearing a white tunic with gold borders and a crown of pearls and purple scallop shells. He looked absolutely regal. 

     Armitage floated in front of him, and Kylo tried to greet him but nothing would come out. Rae must have grown tired, but she spoke up to introduced them. 

     "Kylo, this is Prince Armitage," she said. Kylo saw Armitage become visibly annoyed upon hearing his name. She turned to Armitage and spoke to him in their language. 

     Hux raised his hand up and said something. 

     "Hello," Kylo muttered. He copied Armitage's gesture. 

     Armitage looked like he would rather be anywhere than here, and Kylo felt like it was going to be a long year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, kinda rushed the revision of this chapter due to low energy. Hopefully, you all still enjoyed it!


End file.
